The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, botanically known as Begonia rex hybrid, commercially known as Rex Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98BCT9801BEGxe2x80x99.
The new Begonia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two unidentified selections of Rex Begonia. The cultivar BCT9801BEG was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands in 1997. The selection of this plant was based on its unique leaf shape, coloration and pattern.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Voorhout, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The new Begonia has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, light intensity, nutritional and water status without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98BCT9801BEGxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98BCT9801BEGxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, uniform and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely basal branching with numerous leaves per plant, dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Spiraled silvery gray and dark green leaves.
4. Rounded leaf shape.